Like a beast
by D4rkmion3
Summary: Harry, élevé comme un animal, se découvre une passion pour le violon, mais son maître, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ne veut pas lui en procurer un. Le jour où il rencontre Andrew, accordeur de violon, sa vie bascule ... Inspiré de Danny the dog
1. Prologue

Like a beast.

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi, sauf persos inventés.

Résumé : Harry, élevé comme un animal, se découvre une passion pour le violon, mais son maître, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ne veut pas lui en procurer un. Le jour où il rencontre Andrew, accordeur de violon, sa vie bascule ... (Inspiré de Danny the dog)

Couple : Harry/Mione.

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Faute d'inspiration pour La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, je me rabats sur une fic inspiré du film Danny the dog que j'ai vraiment apprécié. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas … Oh faite ma béta-lectrice est Saphir. Sinon, bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prologue :

Un homme, étrangement pâle, avancer d'un pas sûr de lui, un air conquérant peint sur le visage. A sa suite, un jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraudes et à la chevelure plus noir qu'un corbeau qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 22 ans. Il était vêtu de haillons et ne disait rien. Autour de son cou, un étrange morceau de cuir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un collier pour chien. Un homme le tenait par l'épaule, il était petit, les yeux humides et le teint cireux. Son signe distinctif, il lui manquait un doigt à la main gauche. Un peu en retrait, une silhouette entouré d'une cape noir suivait le groupe. De nombreuses personnes se retournaient sur leur passage, les regardant soit d'un air surpris soit méfiant. L'homme pâle poussa une grande porte et ils entrèrent dans un immense bureau.

« Tom Marvolo Riddle (DM: Je préfère le nom anglais :)) ! s'exclama un blond à l'air sournois, que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Le dénommé Mr. Riddle eût un sourire indulgent et embrassa la salle du regard, il y avait à peu près dix gardes du corps battit comme des gorilles. Ses yeux gris allèrent se fixer dans ceux, bleu, du blond.

« Je viens chercher mon fric, Lucius, dit-il d'une voix froide et calme. »

Lucius Malfoy eût une moue de dégoût et hurla à l'adresse de ses gardes du corps un « liquidé les moi ». Tom tourna les talons, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui enleva son collier avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « attaque Harry ». Harry avança lentement vers les gardes du corps, le regard fixe et dénudé de tout expression. Les gardes du corps se dirigeaient vers lui avec un rire ironique, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne les abattrait pas. Un premier homme se jeta sur lui, Harry esquiva un coup de poing et lui en remit trois en plein ventre. L'homme s'effondra et deux autres se lancèrent sur Harry.

Malgré de nombreux efforts, ils ne parvinrent pas à tuer le jeune homme qui s'élança vers Lucius, le plaqua à terre et écrasa son ventre à coup de pied. Tom se décida enfin à intervenir :

« Stop »

Rien qu'en entendant ce mot, Harry s'arrêta de le marteler de coup mais il maintenait toujours Malfoy au sol. Tom s'approcha, chacun de ses pas résonnait dans le bureau où le silence régnait. Seuls les gémissements de douleurs de Malfoy se faisait entendre. Riddle se pencha sur lui.

« Maintenant, Lucius, pourrais-je avoir mon blé, où il faut que Harry soit plus … persuasif ? »

Une lueur de terreur illumina les yeux ternes du blond, il commença à trembler et son visage se contracta.

« Prends tout ce que tu veux, Tom ! s'écria-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. »

Riddle sourit, mit la main dans la poche de Lucius et n'en sortit pas moins de 500 livres.

« Saches, dit-il en enlevant une bague en argent du doigt de Lucius, que je ne prends jamais plus que ce que l'on me doit. »

Il se releva, se dirigea vers la porte et dit :

« Achève-le ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_P.O.V d'Harry :_

Harry regarda Lucius, ce dernier le supplier du regard, mais il n'allait pas le laisser en vie. Harry était un chien et un chien obéissait à son maître, or Tom lui avait donné un ordre. Il leva le poing et, ne laissant pas le temps à Malfoy de crier, le lança contre sa pomme d'Adam qui se retourna. Harry se releva, laissant tomber sans ménagement le corps, et marcha jusqu'à Tom qui lui remit son collier.

Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva dans la voiture de son maître. Celui-ci lui donna un steak crû (DM: BERK !) qu'il s'empressa d'avaler, il était mort de fin et se battre n'avait rien arrangé. Il regarda dehors, par la fenêtre, le monde avait l'air si … accueillant. Peut-être pourrait-il le visiter un jour ?

« Tu as été parfait Harry »

Harry l'écoutait à peine, il entendit ensuite que Tom avait fait un rêve où il y avait des femmes sans rien sur le dos qui lui offraient un cocktail et qu'un homme le tuer grâce à une mitraillette. Pendant que Peter gloussait, Riddle se ré adressa à Harry :

« T'a jamais rêver, toi, tu t'en fout, pas vrai ? » Il soupira, « en faite, c'est toi le plus heureux. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et se plaignit :

« Je déteste rêver ! »

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand hangar surchargé de graffitis en tout genres. Il y entrèrent, des tonnes de marchandises y étaient entreposées. Là, deux autres voitures étaient garées et les acolytes de Tom les attendaient en faisant la fête. Un grand homme s'approcha d'eux et Harry pensait se souvenir qu'il s'appelait Lestrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Danny, patron ? Demanda-t-il. »

« Tu vois pas qu'il est blessé, soigne le ! »

Lestrange sortit de sa poche un rouleau de pansement, pris le jeune homme par le bras et marmonna un vague : « Viens Harry ». Mais Harry ne bougea pas, Tom n'en avait pas donné l'ordre. Lestrange se fit plus pressant et essaya de le tirer. Il entendit Tom lui dire de le suivre et il consentit enfin à suivre l'autre.

Il reconnu le bruit d'un grille qu'on ouvre et Lestrange le poussa en lui disant : « Entre Harry ». Il lui fourra le rouleau de pansement dans les mains et repartit après avoir refermé la grille. Harry frappa sur son punching-ball (DM : Merci Saphir OO) qui ; à force de coup répété, se fissura laissant s'écouler le sable qu'il contenait qu'Harry s'empressa de récupérer entre ses mains, il tenta d'arrêter le flot de sable qui sortait le trou. Il se retourna et vit le rouleau de pansement qui était destiné à la coupure sur son front. Il alla le chercher et reboucha la fissure. Content de lui, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit de fortune, un vieux matelas rongé aux mites et une couverture trouée. Il pris le livre qui était posé sur sa table de chevet et commença à le lire. Dans le livre, on donnait une lettre de l'alphabet et un mot qui commençait par cette lettre. Arrivé à la lettre V, il vit ce qu'on appelait un violon. Cette chose lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le soir était arrivé, Harry entendait des éclats de voix au dessus de lui, son maître avait sûrement ramené une nouvelle compagne. Il regarda en haut et vit une jeune femme blonde qui, quand elle le vit, se releva précipitamment en lançant un : « C'est quoi ton bordel ? » à Tom. Ce dernier le regarda à travers la grille et lui dit :

« T'es content de toi ? »

Il partit à la poursuite de la femme. Harry donna un grand coup de pied dans punching-ball.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finitoooo ! J'espère que vous avez aimé si oui, une petite review plzzz !

BLABLA DE SAPHIR : en tant que beta lectrice, je dois avouer que cette fic me plaît énormément, mais sa m'étonne pas vu qu'elle vient de ma Mione mdr ! Donc voilà et bien je trouve que le début est excellent et j'aime beaucoup l'histoire, très originale. Donc je félicite ma Mione et j'espère qu'elle recevra beaucoup de reviews, elle le mérite vraiment ! Voilà Mione bravo et gros bisous à tous !


	2. Contradiction

Like a beast.

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi, sauf persos inventés.

Résumé : Harry, élevé comme un animal, se découvre une passion pour le violon, mais son maître, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ne veut pas lui en procurer un. Le jour où il rencontre Andrew, accordeur de violon, sa vie bascule ... (Inspiré de Danny the dog)

Couple : Harry/Mione.

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Voici le chapitre n°1 de Like a beast ! Je dédie ce chapitre à Saphir, ma bêta, pour ses gros encouragements ! Merci beaucoup, j'tadore ma chériiie ! Sinon, Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°1 : Contradiction.

P.O.V Harry :

Un homme sauta sur Harry, une barre de fer à la main, se préparant à la lui fracasser sur le crâne. Avec une subtile agilité (DM : C'est moi qui ai marqué sa ? OO), il l'esquiva et, tandis que l'homme se ramasser à terre, leva le pied et l'envoya se cogner contre les côtes du soumis. Ce dernier cria de douleur pendant qu'Harry s'occupait de ses copains. Un homme plus grand en largeur qu'en longueur, fonça sur Harry tête baissé. Le jeune homme passa sous lui et, grâce à un coup de pied bien placé, l'envoyavalser quelques mètres plus loin. Après avoir retourner la tête du dernier garde, il s'approcha de leur chef, Cornélius Fudge (DM : Je sais que personne ne l'aime mdr ! Quoi ? Ne pas le tuer ? MOI ! Non, je vais juste le torturer) qui tremblait de peur. Ils tremblaient tous après avoir vu les prouesses de Harry. Ce dernier attrapa Fudge par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Tom eut un rire méprisant et avança jusqu'à eux. Il commença à fouiller les poches du prisonnier.

P.O.V Tom :

« Cornélius, Cornélius, Cornélius, tu croyais vraiment que cette barrique, il jeta un regard vers le type énorme, allait arrêter mon Harry, tu me déçois vraiment. »

Fudge suffoquait, la prise d'Harry était vraiment très forte et si il ne lâchait pas, Fudge succomberait dans très peu de temps. Cependant, Tom ne demanda pas à son jeune esclave de le laissait respirer, jamais il n'avait laissé une de ses victimes en vie et jamais il ne le ferait. C'était une règle de vie chez lui, on le vole, on meurt. Tom afficha un rictus mauvais, la seule personne qu'il avait laissée en vie l'avait rejoint, mais elle était tellement amochée qu'elle portait toujours une cape noir et ne l'enlevé pratiquement jamais. Il retourna à la réalité et vit que Harry le fixait attendant un ordre de sa part. Il regarda à côté de son jeune esclave, là gisait Fugde, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillaient. Il eut un rire maléfique que ses compères reprirent, il avait tellement de pouvoir, rien ni personne ne pourrais l'arrêter. Il sortit de sa poche le collier d'Harry et lui remit autour du cou.

P.O.V Harry :

Cette fois, il se retrouva devant une porte, Tom l'ouvrit mais n'y entra pas. Il lui enleva d'abord son collier et le poussa à l'intérieur. Un type plutôt baraqué lui sauta dessus et il l'envoya valser par la fenêtre sans grande difficulté. Apparemment, il était le moins fort car ses copains étaient 4 fois plus imposants que Harry. Les boss ne faisait plus dans la dentelle ses temps-ci. Comme d'habitude, Harry les mis au tapis en quelques minutes et comme toujours, son maître récolta un bon paquet de fric. Et voilà qu'ils repartaient pour aller voir un autre « voleurs » comme Tom aimé les appeler. Cette fois si, ils allaient chez un certain Severus Snape, ex-grand ami de Tom.

P.O.V Severus :

Severus alluma une cigarette, les affaires allaient parfaitement bien en ce moment et en plus il avait pigeonné cet imbécile de Riddle. Il eut un rire sans joie en repensant à cela, Tom allait venir se venger, c'était sur. On frappa à sa porte, il ordonna à un de ses imbéciles qui lui servaient de gardes du corps d'allait ouvrir et … Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Tom Marvolo Riddle en personne. Il reprit une bouffé de cigarette en saluant le venu. Il connaissait le jeune qui lui suivait, Harry, son « chien de garde ». D'après un de ses espions qu'il avait implanté dans la boîte de Fudge, il ne fallait pas laisser le temps à Riddle d'enlever le collier à Harry et tout irai bien. C'est pourquoi Severus avait pris le soin de faire venir 5 de ses plus imposants gardes du corps dans son bureau. Il soutira de nouveau de la nicotine en se levant et en marchant vers Tom. Il lui recracha la fumée au visage. Tom afficha une moue de dégoût :

« Fait attention à ce que tu fais Severus, je sais que tu es au courant pour la … particularité d'Harry. »

Severus lui lança un sourire indulgent avant de répondre calmement :

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant Tom, tout le monde est au courant, enfin, tout ceux qui t'ont « volé » comme tu sais si bien le dire. »

Tom le regarda fort méchamment, ce qu'il lui disait devait lui déplaire. Mais, il voulait le pousser à bout, lui faire voir que quelqu'un avait tout pouvoir sur lui.

« Je vais te … »

« Tu vas me quoi ? Le coupa Severus, tu vas demander à ton gentil toutou de me mordre. »

« Tu ne le connais pas Severus … »

Il leva la main vers le collier d'Harry mais Snape, eyant prévu cette réaction, la lui attrapa main, l'empêchant de détacher le précieux morceau de cuir.

P.O.V Tom :

Tom le regarda avec des yeux ronds, savait-il ? Mais comment ? Il ordonna à Peter d'enlever ce collier mais un garde du corps le saisit, ainsi que la fille à la cape noire. Tom sentait la fin arrivait, si il n'arrivait pas à enlever ce truc, il allait y passer. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier :

« Harry ! Tue-le ! »

C'est alors que le cauchemar commença, un type lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la tempe ce qui eut pour effet de le sonner quelques peu. Il entendit Peter supplier Harry de les aider, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Tom continuait à se prendre de nombreux coups et soudain il se retrouva à terre. Il regarda à sa gauche, Severus se délecter du spectacle avec un sourire moqueur. Il alla devant Harry et dit à ses gardes tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux :

« Quand vous en aurez finis avec le maître, tuez le chien. »

Et il sortit de la salle sans un regard pour lui. Dans un excès de rage, Tom réussi à mettre un de ses punisseurs à terre, à lui prendre sa matraque et à le marteler de coups pour enfin lui briser la jambe. Il se releva se dirigea vers Harry et fit ce qu'il avait espérer depuis plusieurs minutes, il enleva le collier. Malgré qu'il fût sonné et que du sang coulait de son nez, il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Attaque »

P.O.V Harry :

Harry ne se fit pas prier et se lança dans la bagarre. Trois coup de pied retournés après (DM : Mdr !), il courrait après un homme dans le couloir que Snape avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant. Quand il attrapa le fuyard par les cheveux, celui-ci hurla. Son cri résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de crier plus longtemps car Harry le balança à travers une porte faite en planche de bois blanche. L'homme atterrit dans une salle blanche elle aussi brisant sur son passage la vitrine qui contenait une pièce de collection inestimable (DM : Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ?). Harry entendit Snape crier : « Attraper le ! » et il sauta dans la pièce. Il mit K.O les 2 autres types qui tentèrent de l'arrêter et, comme d'habitude, il sauta sur leur patron. Snape prit au piège, Tom avança dans la salle.

P.O.V MacNair :

MacNair avait observé ce jeune homme au cheveux noir corbeau mettre tous ses types au tapis puis se diriger vers Severus. Ce dernier avait l'air apeuré. MacNair ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était un lâche. Il eut un léger que personne n'avait du remarquer, ce garçon était incroyable. Puis, il vit un homme aux cheveux aussi noir que ceux du prodige mais aux yeux gris et au teint pâle avancer vers Severus.

« Arrête, dit-il à son « chien » »

Ce dernier s'exécuta sur le champ. Puis il fouilla la salle tout en parlant à Severus.

« Je sais pas ce que vous avez tous. Je me fais mal comprendre peut-être. »

« Prend tous ce que tu veux, dit Snape. »

Tom eut un rire glacial et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui murmura :

« Non, je ne prendrais pas plus que ce que tu me dois, mais je vais te laisser quelque chose, je vais te laisser vivre pour que tu prouves au monde entier que Tom Marvolo Riddle est le plus puissant. »

P.O.V Harry :

Harry s'apprêtait à tuer cet homme, mais Tom l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi, Tom lui ordonnait de laisse Snape en vie et il obéissait. Tom lui remit son collier (DM : Je sais je le répète tout le tps) avant de se retourner vers un homme qui le regardait avec intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Demanda Tom. »

« J'apprécie le spectacle, répondit l'autre »

Puis, sans un regard pour Harry, Tom tourna les tallons et sortit du bureau. Arrivé devant la voiture, il beugla sur Lestrange qui, comme seule défense, dit que son maître lui avait dit de rester dans la voiture. Harry ne comprenait pas Tom, il avait ordonné à cet homme de rester dans la voiture et il avait obéit, alors pourquoi le lui reprocher ? Peter le prit par le bras, le fit monter dans la voiture et lui flanqua un coup de pied bien sentit. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une rue tranquille. Tom était énervé, il criait sur lui en lui disant qu'un vrai chien aurait eu la présence d'esprit de défendre son maître. Il demanda enfin qui ils devaient encore aller voir. Lestrange répondit qu'il ne en restait qu'un seul et que c'était dans un dépôt vente. Tom remonta dans voiture et ils partirent pour aller à ce dépôt.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oui je sais je m'arrête à un moment crucial mais bon le prochain chapitre risque de vous plaire ! Je peux même vous l'assurer ! Bon je laisse la parole à Saphir et après je fais les RARs !

BLABLA DE SAPHIR : hello tout le monde ! Et bien voici un super chapitre, avec plein de baston comme on aime tous ! Alors et bien faisons court : bravo à ma DarkMione, j'adore ce chapitre ainsi que l'idée entière de la fic mdr bonne continuation ma Mione et gros bisous à toi et a tous les fan de Harry Potter !

Après ce gentil mot (Merci ma chérie, mais l'histoire c'est pas de moi lol), voici RARs :

Naxor : Salut ! Tu sais l'idée de l'histoire est pas de moi lol ! Faut remercier les réalisateurs de Danny the dog mdr ! Mais merci quand même je savais pas que mes autres fics te plaisaient autant mdr ! Et pour la suite j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps. BiZoUuuXxX !

Sissidu57500 : Salut ! Oui j'ai aussi adoré le film ! Li joue vraiment très bien dedans ! Merci pour la pub, ça fait plaisir ! Et j'ai le grand honneur d'être dans tes auteurs et fics favorites ? Woah merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu ! BiZoUXxXxX !

Greg83 : Comme je le disais à Naxor, l'idée n'est pas de moi ! Mais contente que cela te plait, et si tu aimes tant que ça, je te conseille de regarder le film, tu vas adorer ! BiZoUxXxXxXxX !

Panthere : Merci ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu et que tu as aimé le chapitre ! BiZoUxXxXx !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Alors toi ! Je vais te t … remercier pour m'avoir mot une review avec Emma comme signature mdr !Oui ça m'étonne que tu aimes ! OO ! C'est vrai que c'est pas commun mais tu commences à avoir l'habitude de mes idées saugrenues mdr ! Et bien non tu ne le sauras pas comment ils vont se rencontrer ! T'attends le prochain chapitre gentiment comme tout le monde (Sauf ma bêta mdr !) ! Tkt pas pour la suite, j'ai le film et je visionne ! BiZOuUxXxxXxXx !


	3. Andrew

Like a beast.

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi, sauf persos inventés.

Résumé : Harry, élevé comme un animal, se découvre une passion pour le violon, mais son maître, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ne veut pas lui en procurer un. Le jour où il rencontre Andrew, accordeur de violon, sa vie bascule ... (Inspiré de Danny the dog)

Couple : Harry/Mione.

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Chapitre 2 ! Je l'aime beaucoup ! Et je voulais dire à Fanny que si j'ai pas mis Dumby ou Mumus c'est parce que je les voyaient mal être le beau père de Mione mdr ! Sinon je suis désolée d'avoir oublier ta review ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et je te le dédie !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°2 : Andrew …

P.O.V Tom :

Ils arrivèrent quelques 20 minutes plus tard au dépôt. Tom poussa la porte et ils entrèrent dans la salle poussiéreuse. Ils descendirent un escalier pour arriver dans un endroit remplit de violons.

« Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire, expliqua Tom, d'abord, on va essayer de régler de façon diplomatique, si ça ne marche pas, j'appuierais sur ce bouton, il posa le doigt sur une télécommande, puis voyant qu'Harry ne le regardait pas, Harry ! Tu m'écoutes oui ? Quand j'appuierais sur ce bouton, la lampe rouge qui est ici se mettra à clignoter, d'accord ? Dès que la lumière se met à clignoter, tu fonces par cette porte en face ! »

Il regarda Harry, puis tenta de lui ré expliquer :

« La lumière rouge clignote, tu fonces par la porte, concentres toi ! La lumière rouge clignote, tu fonces par la porte, c'est tout ce que je te demande »

Harry ne l'écoutait toujours pas alors Tom ordonna :

« Tu ne quittes pas cette lampe des yeux et cette fois tu es prié d'assurer ! »

P.O.V Harry :

Harry le regarda accrocher sa lampe à une barre de fer qui dépassait du plafond et il se posta juste en dessous, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Mais, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait un magnifique violon. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers lui, soudain il sursauta, la voix de Tom résonnait dans son esprit :

« La lumière rouge Harry ! »

Ses yeux retrouvèrent le voyant rouge mais ce violon l'attirait indéniablement. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour pouvoir toucher cet instrument. Il fixa donc les yeux sur la lampe et se déplaça sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa main entra en contact avec le bois du violon. Il se risqua même à toucher une corde et à faire sortir une note de l'instrument. Harry pensait qu'il y avait un sentiment qui le liait à l'instrument. Quand soudain une voix résonna dans la salle :

« Oulala ! J'ai l'impression qu'on à besoin de moi. Ce violon n'est pas très bien accordé ! »

L'homme eut un petit rire qui effraya Harry. Ce dernier retourna sous la lumière rouge pendant que l'inconnu s'avancer vers le violon.

« Bonjour ! Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Harry ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire. L'inconnu était blond, plutôt grand et portait des lunettes de soleil.

« Je viens accorder les violons, continua l'autre, je pense que j'en ai pour très longtemps. »

Harry ne se lassait pas de lui jeter des regards intrigués, qui était cet homme ? Celui-ci s'installa sur un tabouret, prit le violon et commença à chercher les fausses notes. Au bout de 2 minutes, il en trouva une.

« Vous aimez les violons ? Questionna-t-il Harry, oui, moi aussi … Cet entrepôt est un coffre aux trésors pour moi. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de temps pour remettre tous ces violons en état. »

Il avait raison, l'entrepôt ne comptait pas moins de 50 violons de toutes sortes.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous joue un morçeau ? »

Harry ne dit rien mais l'homme se mit à jouer un morceau particulièrement lent qui rappelait quelque chose à Harry. Il s'avança vers l'homme et remarqua enfin qu'il était aveugle. Pourtant, il jouait habilement de l'instrument. Harry prit un tabouret et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je m'appelle Andrew et vous ? »

Il tendit la main vers le brun. Harry ne répondait toujours pas et se contenta de la lui serrer.

« Enchanté ! »

« M … Moi aussi … Répondit Harry » (NdA : Son premier mot ! Snif ! NdB : oh trop chou vive Harry )

Harry fût étonné, c'était son premier mot depuis … Il ne savait même plus combien de temps. Andrew fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'entendre un clignotement … »

Harry se retourna vivement vers le voyant rouge, qui, à présent, s'allumer régulièrement. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et courut dans le couloir que Tom lui avait indiqué quelques minutes auparavant pour arriver dans une salle, où son maître et ses complices venaient de tuer 3 hommes. Ses trois « amis » étaient très amochés, Peter avait la mâchoire en sang, Lestrange, le nez cassé et Tom des traces de griffes partout sur le visage. Dès que Riddle le vit, sa bouche se tordit de fureur quand il cracha :

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Je vais t'abandonner sur le bord de l'autoroute ! »

Ils rentrèrent en vitesse à la planque où Tom le sermonna :

« Tu peux me dires à quoi tu sers si tu n'es même pas capable de faire ce que l'ont te dit ? Quand je te donne un ordre, ça foire à tous les coups ! »

Il retourna à son bureau tout en continuant :

« Je te loge, je te nourris, je me casse le cul pour toi, j'me pourris la vie, c'est grâce à moi si tu n'es plus dans la rue et voilà ce que tu me rends ! » Il montra son visage atrophié du doigt, « on dirait un de ses pauvres mecs rapatriés de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ! »

Il se tourna vers Peter et lui hurla :

« Remets le dans son trou ! Que je ne vois plus sa gueule ! » (NdA : Désolée pour ma vulgarité mais bon, je veux bien montrer que Tommy est en rogne ! mdr NdB : oh le pauvre Harry j'aimerais pas être à sa place !)

Peter lui attrapa le bras, ouvrit la grille et le jeta avec un bon coup de pied dans la cage qui lui servait d'abri.

P.O.V Tom :

Tom sortit du whisky et du coton de son tiroir quand un toussotement se fit entendre.

« Quoi ? Aboya-t-il. »

« Quelqu'un veut vous voir … répondit Lestrange. »

« Je suis occupé. »

« Mais, monsieur … »

« J'ai dit, répéta Tom d'un voix menaçante, je suis occupé. »

« Mais il a une proposition à vous faire suite au « spectacle » de tout à l'heure … »

Tom soupira, accepter ou pas ? L'offre était peut être alléchante.

« Fait le palper … » (NdA : En gros laisse le entrer mdr !)

« C'est déjà fait. »

Tom releva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillant de colère.

« Ok envoie-le-moi … »

Il se servit un verre de Whisky en attendant son futur « client ». L'homme était assez grand et Tom le reconnut pour l'avoir vu quelques heures auparavant en allant chercher son blé chez Severus. Riddle le vit jeter un coup d'œil dans la cage d'Harry et afficher un sourire en coin. Quand l'homme arriva à son bureau, Tom tourna son regard vers ses compères, qui s'empressèrent de sortir de la pièce, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de leur maître. Il ne proposa pas à l'homme de s'asseoir et lui dit tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres :

« Je vous écoute … »

« J'ai été vraiment … impressionné par la démonstration de votre poulain chez ce cher Severus. »

« Je vous assure que cette punition était justifiée ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, quand à l'idée du collier, brillante ! »

Tom commençait à s'impatientait.

« A part le collier, quel est l'objet de cette conversation ? »

« Je souhaitais vous rencontrer car j'ai une affaire lucrative à vous proposer »

Les yeux de Tom s'illuminèrent et il afficha un sourire entendu.

« Très lucrative ? »

« Extrêmement lucrative, assura l'autre, je continue ? »

Tom consentit enfin à le laisser s'asseoir.

« Je vous en prie … »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Toujours P.O.V Tom :

Après avoir conclu l'affaire avec Macnair, Tom avait du attendre une semaine pour pouvoir emmener Harry dans « l'Antre », un immeuble où des combats à mort se livrait. Peter lui ouvrit la portière, un parapluie à la main car le ciel semblait se décharger sur eux. Ils se hâtèrent d'entrer dans la battisse puis ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur qui descendit pour s'ouvrir sur le visage de Macnair tout sourire.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir ! Par ici, je vous en prie, dit-il en libérant le passage. »

Ils entrèrent dans une autre salle, beaucoup plus grande et où une barrière de barbelé entourait un trou dans lequel un type énorme, un masque de fer sur le visage, faisait rouler ses muscles. Riddle se tourna vers Macnair.

« Et pour le fric ? »

« Plus tard l'argent, il faut d'abord combattre cet homme », il montra du doigt l'homme masqué, « le tenant du titre, 15 combats, 15 victoires. »

Le type masqué prit deux briques qui furent réduite en cendres quand il les caqua contre son crâne massif. Macnair avait un air réjouit peint sur le visage et proposa :

« Une petite coupe de champagne ? »

« On ne fait que passer, répondit Tom. »

Il s'avança vers Harry, lui enleva son collier et le regarda dans les yeux pour lui dire :

« Tue-le. »

P.O.V Harry :

« Tue-le. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et descendit les escaliers devant lui. Il se posta face à son adversaire pendant que tout le monde les regardaient, certains assis à des tables.

« Va s'y ! Explose lui la gueule ! Lui hurla son maître. »

Le type tenta de lui flanquer un coup de poing qu'il évita facilement pour ensuite lui en enchaîner trois dans la pomme d'Adam. L'homme laissa échapper gémissement tandis que du sang coulait de sa bouche. Harry se retourna alors qu'il tombait sur le sol, raide mort (NdA : Ca c'est du rapide mdr ! NdB : clair ! mdr). Son maître lui remit son collier et ils repartirent vers l'ascenseur accompagné de Macnair.

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir donné notre chance Monsieur Macnair. »

« Mais je vous en prie, répondit celui-ci, je suis très impressionné »

« Si vous voulez nous revoir, vous savez où me trouver. »

« Nous sommes impatients de vous revoir », il tendit une liasse de billet à Tom, « mais la prochaine fois si vous pouviez faire durer le spectacle …

« Je vais réfléchir à la question. »

En deux tant trois mouvements, ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture. Tom comptait ses billets alors qu'Harry regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Ils passèrent devant le magasin d'antiquité qui attira son regard.

« Ya pas à dire, s'extasia son maître, je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai envie d'être généreux, » il regarda son protégé, « Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Un violon, répondit celui-ci. »

« Comment ? »

« Je veux un violon ! Répéta Harry. »

« Un violon ! Oh, arrête tes conneries, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un homard dans un bon restaurant ? »

« Je veux un violon, s'enquit Harry. »

« Ou bien une femme ? T'as jamais essayé une femme ? Hasarda Tom »

« Je veux un violon. »

« Harry tu commences vraiment à m'énerver ! »

« Je veux un violon. »

Tom éclata de rire :

« C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, une seule idée à la fois. C'est ce qui fait l'efficacité de notre équipe, moi je suis le cerveau et toi les muscles ! En tout cas, cette journée a très bien démarré et je sens que cela va continuer. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'un camion vint les percuter de plein fouet, les faisant voler sur une dizaine de mètre. Puis, une voiture sortit d'une impasse s'arrêta près de la carcasse et la cribla de balles. (NdA : Ils y vont pas dans la dentelle mdr ! NdB : ouahou j'adore l'action trop excellent !)

P.O.V Severus :

Il observa avec un certain plaisir, la voiture de Riddle se faire cribler de balle. Il alluma une cigarette et rappela ses hommes de mains avant de démarrer laissant 4 cadavres et une carcasse de voiture.

P.O.V Harry : (NdA : Vous allez me dire : Toujours en vie celui-là ? Et bien oui mdr ! NdB heureusement mdr ! J'adore comment tu nous a tourner ça ! )

Pour une fois, Harry fut heureux d'avoir Tom à ses côtés, car grâce à son corps, il avait pu éviter de se prendre la plus part des balles. Une avait quand même atteint son épaule droite. Harry sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrepôt à violon. Son épaule saignait abondamment mais il continuait à se déplacer. Il entra dans l'entrepôt et se dirigea vers Andrew, assis un violon dans les mains. Il fit du bruit en se cognant contre un violon et Andrew releva la tête :

« Qui est là ? C'est vous ? »

Harry hésita :

« Ou… Oui … »

Une flaque de sang l'entourait et il était en sueur.

« Ca par exemple, comment ça va ? »

La vision du jeune homme se troublait et il entendit à peine ce qu'Andrew lui disait. Il comprit juste comment s'appelait sa belle fille : « Hermione » …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

MoOuUuUuhhHAhaHAhaHAha ! Fin de sadique ! Mais bon, c'est l'un de mes moments préférés du film ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et maintenant les RARs :

Panthere : Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est pas juste qu'il se fasse taper par Peter, mais bon rien n'est vraiment très juste dans sa vie mdr ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! BiZoUuXxXxX !

Fanny Radcliffe : Encore désolée pour avoir oublier ta review, elle a du arriver au dernier moment … Pour te répondre, c'est juste parce que je voyais mal Albus ou Mumus être le beau père de Mione mdr ! Et, je suis la trame du film mais je change quelques événements, pas beaucoup évidemment mais bon, déjà, dans le film, les personnages que font Harry et Hermione ne finissent pas ensemble donc tu vois mdr ! J'espère t'avoir éclairé ! BiZoUuXxXxX !

Greg83 : Merci beaucoup ! Mdr ! Oui, je me répète mais bon … C'est le but de donner envie de visionner le film mdr ! Parce que je l'ai adoré et j'aimerais partager ma passion pour ce film avec les autres . J'espère que se chapitre t'a plu ! BiZOuUuXxXx !

Sissidu57500 : Salut à toi ! J'ai suivi ton conseil et je n'ai accepté personne de nouveau mdr ! Revenons au sujet, la fic … Je trouve que Li interprète le rôle à merveille (Je me répète peut-être mdr), il fait ressortir la naïveté et l'innocence du personnage je trouve ! Et je veux bien que tu sois ma correctrice, c'est un grand honneur pour moi ! BiZoUuXxXx !

Surimigirl : Salut ! Franchement regarde Danny the dog ! Il est super ! BiZoUuXxXxX !

Finis mdr ! Mais bon voici le mot de ma bêta :

Miss Artémis : Et bien ma fille j'adoooooooooooooooore de trop ce chapitre il est extra vraiment bravo ! Super bien écrit, rien à dire ! De bonnes scènes d'action, tout s'enchaînent parfaitement, bref rien à dire a part bravo !


End file.
